


Some peace and quiet, please!

by not_working_just_for_now



Category: RedLetterMedia RPF
Genre: College AU, Dirty Talk, Eavesdropping, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_working_just_for_now/pseuds/not_working_just_for_now
Summary: When Jay's sex life starts to pick up, Mike is left with tonnes of feelings
Relationships: Mike/Jay
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Some peace and quiet, please!

**Author's Note:**

> This is about Half in the Bag characters and their world only

So, he was studying. For a big exam, to be particular. It was the last year of film-school, time for fucking around was long gone. And he was pissed. Usually, it was a pretty chill thing to do: research in the database where everything was laid out nicely, the program didn't freeze for once and he had a cup of fresh tea by his side. The complications usually came later when he had to frantically memorize the things he has written in preparation for one of the biggest trials of his adult life. But compiling the information was a relatively easy and chill experience, so what else there was to wish for? Well, maybe, for his fucking roommate not to fucking get _rammed_ in the adjacent room. Was that too much to ask? Mike certainly didn't think so.

But apparently it was since it was happening for the twelfth time this week. The first time, Mike was typing away when he heard a door downstairs slamming and a sound of something collapsing to the floor. He almost got up to check what was going on, but in no time Jay (the notorious roommate) and whoever else made their way to the second floor, the other guy cracking dumb jokes and Jay giggling silly. 'Yeah, whatever', Mike thought. He had a pretty good concentration so some noise wouldn't be a distraction.

However, what was about to come wasn't just a simple noise. There was a squeak, and then a moan, and then another one, and then a fucking _whine,_ and at that point, there was no studying in Mike's head, just a pulsing tirade of _oh fuck my fuck it's jay he's moaning oh shit._ His fingers were trembling a little when he laid them back on keyboard and his mouth felt dry when he tried to lick his lips.

Fuck, that was fucked up. It was somehow more fucked up because he had grown to know Jay pretty closely over the past four years, watched him flourish from a beer driven Midwestern schlob into a glorious little creature of hotness (still, heavily beer driven, though).

He felt his face flush and his guts tie into a knot when after what seemed like forever, Jay rushed into his room, flushed as well, and his usually neatly coiffed hair all messed up. Jay's face fell immediately when he saw Mike, his body going stiff mid-step, making him bounce awkwardly. Mike vaguely wondered what Jay was looking for in his room.

“What the fuck,” the words came out of Jay's mouth almost as a whisper, and Mike felt like absolute shit and also weirdly offended.

“Yeah, exactly,” he sounded hoarse when he said that, “mind warning me before riding somebody's dick? Some people here are trying to prepare for finals.” Jay's face went from an adorable shade of pink to almost provocative crimson. Mike felt his guts tying harder, his cock suddenly feeling harder as well. It would take a man of great power to not get aroused by Jay’s twink constitution and adorable face, Mike had admitted to himself long ago and had lived with it for a heart-breaking while now.

“Right next to my door,” Mike added for emphasis and to fill awkward silence because Jay seemed to fail at any sort of interaction at the moment.

“You should've just banged on the wall,” Jay huffed, unfreezing finally and inhaling angrily. Fuck. Why didn't Mike do that? The idea of trying to interrupt what was going on never even crossed Mike's mind. He was simply too preoccupied with his anger and self-loathing, maybe. In his book, having an unrequited crush on your roommate and also best friend was something that called for self-loathing and consequential anger and he felt like he was losing control over his mind a little.

“Yeah, well, it wasn't that distracting,” Mike heard himself saying, “didn't seem like anything exceptional, by the sound of it.”

Jay looked at him, suspicion glaring in his eyes.

“Nothing exceptional,” Jay repeated after him, looking bemused with Mike's ability to keep a poker face when his bets were all off. They both knew it wasn't true, but Mike's stubbornness already took the reins.

“Yeah,” he shook his shoulders nonchalantly, looking at Jay with confidence he didn't have, “at the end of the day, mediocrity is nothing to be upset about. I forgive you.”

Jay huffed again, this time it sounded like a threat.

“K, thanks,” Jay shrugged his shoulder, gave Mike one assertive glance, and slammed the door behind him.

And now Mike was sitting in his room again and felt like he was trapped in some sort of perverted alternative universe. Jay was in the next room just like the previous eleven times, and the noises he was making let Mike know loud and clear what was happening. Jay was getting fucked. Good, actually, if judging by what was coming out of Jay’s mouth. Damn it. He really shouldn't have thought about Jay's mouth. Mike had had a light oral fixation before he met Jay, but Jay's constantly wet, plump, half-hidden by well-maintained moustache mouth extended the dimensions of it tenfold possibly by belonging to the only person in the world Mike felt significantly attached to.

Mike opened up a new tab, focusing on the work at hand. So all he had to do was to enter the key words, which were _Ahhhhhhh_ and then dry and needy _K-k-keep going_ and the view screen in front of Mike started to drift. All of his treasured concentration got thrown out of the window and then stubbed repeatedly while it lay helpless on the concrete by _Yeeeah feels so good so good please._ A hot sharp thing sliced through Mike's chest, filling his mouth with salty and tart taste and his blood boiled: the motherfucker was making Jay feel good, yeah right. The only thing that was making Jay feel good was perverted horror art-shit. And Mike's jokes. He laughed at them all the time, and his eyes shone so brightly, and he looked at Mike with this little glimpse of anticipation for more, so why the hell would he wanna waste his time with that pathetic loser (Mike didn't know the guy, it was a pure assumption) when Mike could scoop him up and provide better means of entertainment. Why did it need to be about sex all the time! Mike had been the source of Jay’s amusement for years now, quite successfully and without having to strip him. And even if he had to strip him (why would he, though) he would have been 10,000 better than the guy behind the wall. It had been proven by hard science that Mike was ladies (and men’s) man.

Slowly, one item of clothing by one, he’d watch Jay become undone with lust and impatience as the seconds passed, enjoy teasing him, brushing his fingers against his newly revealed skin, letting the pads of his thumbs hover over Jay's perked up nipples, hinting on what he was planning to do. If it ever came down to Mike stripping him, Jay would be much less vocal. Mike would exhaust him so much with teasing that by the time they'd be getting it on, Jay wouldn't be able to speak, just let out pathetic little whimpers in Mike's shoulder while clinging to him helplessly. The dipshit Jay was with now clearly had no game. And why the fuck would they get into it so quickly, as well. Mike puffed in disappointment: if you have a man like Jay, make him suck your dick first. Or suck his dick. A man like Jay is ought to be taken care of. Carry him all the way up the stairs, making him feel like your tiny prince, lay him down gently, gentler than you've ever treated anyone, undress him and observe him before going into it. What kind of a stupid hack wouldn’t use his opportunity to eat Jay with eyes before eating his cock? Naked, goose bumps over his skin from the cold of the air and the heat from a devouring stare, bashful and needy at the same time, legs twitching to spread at the demand. Mike sighed. He got way deep into imagining what he would do with Jay if he had a chance, and it wasn’t great news. He was a ship sinking to the bottom of the ocean, big, heavy, and helpless. 

_Ohhhhhh yeah fuck_ resonated in Mike's head to accompany his thoughts, followed by _yeah i want it deeper deeper yeah_ _oh oh fuuuuck._

You asshole, Mike thought, addressing no-one in particular, possibly even himself. Why on Earth would he keep listening to this, like some kind of masochist? He had things to do, he had his schedule and stuff, stuff like preparing for exams and cooking for tomorrow, and also finally succeeding at cornering Jay somewhere private and questioning him about his suddenly very open sex life. Yeah, getting Jay alone stuck between a wall and Mike's robust body seemed like a great idea. Mike could almost picture Jay's frightened expression when confronted and pushed against a wall, Mike's hot breath burning his cheeks while the bigger man rightfully chastised him for being such a dirty slut. Mike definitely would give him a good lesson in roommate etiquette, lecture him thoroughly for being such a cock hungry bitch that he couldn't wait until his roommate was out of the house. He would be a merciless ridiculer, too, holding onto Jay's wrists tight, not letting him go despite desperate tiny begging and teary eyes. He'd see how loud Jay could be if in need to redeem himself in the face of his friend. Not really, probably, each word leaving his mouth would be just a series of pathetic whispers on the edge of whimper: _i'm sorry please mike i'm so sorry i'll be good please oh god it's so hot your body's so hot i can't please i'll do anything mike mike_

Fuck. Mike shook his head, trying to bring himself back to reality. The probability of anything of such sort happening was equal to a sad lonely zero that was rooted in one simple fact: Mike wasn’t Jay’s type of guy. It was relatively easy to figure out, from the way Jay’s eyes clouded when Mike subtly tried to hit on him during his Amish youngling phase to the awkward stuttery way Jay would laugh off Mike’s further attempts when he was all hot and popular.

In the next room Jay was practically shouting, the noises pinched and pained, but good pained, like _i'm getting fucked silly_ pained. Mike just shook his head again, casting away the image of Jay's wet crimson face with drooling mouth open and eyes crossed as he received a hard pounding with a big thick cock. Mike sighed, unable to fight the wanton thoughts and kind of giving up to the sight in his head: Jay lying on his back, looking almost hopeless staring down at the spot where Mike's cock would be stretching his hole wide, so wide that Jay would exclaim an unbelieving groan and Mike would have to give him a little thrust, helping him realize that indeed, Mike's nine-inch cock really was all the way in him.

Mike closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, feeling dizzy all of a sudden. It was as if the room was filled with hot steam and a heavy bid of sweat ran down the side of his nose. He was in desperate need of a break, but his legs refused to cooperate with him when he tried to get up. So he sat there, hot, overwhelmed, and bitter, soaking up every little sound Jay produced with his wanton mouth, praying to die.

To no surprise, things weren’t going so great between them. It was nearing Friday, and all Jay had been doing in breaks between his sex parades was trying to avoid Mike at all costs, probably in deep regret and wanting to evaporate from the face of the Earth rather than to see Mike ever again. Mike understood him, to some extent. When they saw each other for the first time after the second incident, Mike was calm, collected, eating cereals, and totally not beaming with low cold anger, which absolutely did not make Jay skirt out of the kitchen awkwardly before Mike was able to murder him in cold blood.

The official reason for Mike’s pouting was still the fact that Jay’s orgies ruined his concentration – and if Jay had ever known the unofficial reason which was _I love you, I can’t stand hearing you being satisfied by another man_ Mike would most definitely be off to Hawaii for good the next second, the school and family be damned.

Despite the menacing staring whenever their eyes met, deep in his core, Mike knew he wouldn’t be able to hurt Jay in any shape or form, loved him too much, and the brooding misery of Mike’s pathetic situation aside, Jay was his best friend, maybe even his only friend for that matter, and it wasn't like he would want to have it any other way. Jay was quick-witted, funny, knowledgeable, and having him around was beyond amazing, even if he had some random dudes clinging to him from time to time. Hell, it was great even due to the fact that he had all of these adoring simpletons on him, it made Mike's day every time he managed to steal Jay's attention away from a new guy, by talking shit about recent remakes and reboots or annoying him with Star Trek references, or just making Jay laugh. He was always so damn good at making Jay laugh and whenever he did the fact that he could never lick that bubbly laugh off his lips tainted the taste of his victory just a slightest bit.

So now that Jay was purposefully avoiding him, the world around Mike seemed shallow and faded, and he felt as if a Jay-shaped hole was being slowly carved into his bleeding heart. It was a self-inflicted wound, sure, but for some reason, Mike didn’t want it to heal. For years he had no reason to be mad at Jay the way he had been sometimes just because Jay was so close and so out of reach, and now it felt cathartic in a weird way to sit alone during breaks at school and look like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

More often than not, though, he felt like letting it all go, especially when he would notice from the corner of his eye Jay leaving the house, catching a glimpse of panic splashing in his friend’s eyes, or stumble across things usually neat and tidy Jay had begun to forget in the living area, all of a sudden. In the moments like these, his spirit sort of escaped his body, giving room for fuzzy appreciation Mike had always had for Jay and his stupid old VHS-tapes, his books about classic horror movies, and all the random movie props that probably cost him a pretty penny. It wasn’t like it’d be mad difficult to catch Jay since they lived in the same house if Mike had the mental strength to force himself to go to Jay’s room right after one of his exceptional performances. He would rather die than enter Jay’s room which no doubt reeked of sex, sweat, and contained Jay: red, sweaty, fucked out. The need and jealousy would most definitely lead to Mike exploding the moment he walked in.

Seeing Jay or his belongings randomly like ghosts didn’t help, and made him angrier afterwards like he was starving and dying of thirst and Jay was standing out of reach, mockingly swaying a watermelon at his face.

Naturally, when somebody invited him to a college party, he did not hesitate to agree. It was a great opportunity to get his mind off of Jay, even if it meant getting helplessly drunk and passing out on a stranger's couch.

He arrived relatively late, the party having kicked in already, loud thumping bass threatening to ruin everybody's eardrums, and everybody being more than okay with that. Liquor also abounded, and for the first time this miserable week, Mike felt the knot in his chest untangling with each sip he took out of his cup. He didn't enjoy the freedom for long, though, as he saw what undoubtedly could be only one thing: Jay, cornered by a dude, laughing hard and beaming with his eyes. So that's how it was. Mike was wallowing in misery, cursing his Jay-less existence and even considering forgiving the hack, and Jay himself was out and about, picking up dudes (or rather being picked up) and didn't give a flying fuck about Mike. Well, it was time to stop. It was high time Mike showed Jay how unconsidered it was from him, to make Mike listen to his orgies while Mike was studying for a fucking final, and it was also time for Jay to pay for his assholish behaviour. Yelling at Jay while other drunken college kids looked on would be an appropriate punishment, Mike thought, since he knew of Jay’s deep disdain toward public drama, or public anything. It also would serve as another cathartic moment for Mike: to shout at least a tiny portion of his feeling in Jay’s face instead of falling to his feet, begging Jay to love him back. 

The look on Jay's face fell the moment he saw Mike bulling his way toward him. He recovered quickly, to give him credit, and before Mike could reach him disappeared within the crowd of the next room. Not like that could deter Mike, anyway. Mike knew Jay like the back of his hand, which meant he knew that Jay would want to find an isolated safe spot to wait it out rather than roaming about crowds, risking being caught any second.

Going about corridors of the giant old fashioned house, a buzz of alcohol in Mike’s system had weathered a bit, and his mood was growing glummer and glummer. He would yell at Jay and then what? He reached a small basement-like room, a run-down fridge serving as its only décor piece, and paced around it.

Can’t believe you felt for such an ass-hat, he told himself chuckling grimly. If falling in love was a sentient choice, he wouldn’t have fallen for somebody with such an ego on him.

Mike took a couple of calming breaths. Was it really Jay’s stupid ego? Did he just get angry because Mike expressed his lack of amusement by Jay's sexual presence? So far, Mike had been leaning toward this theory, but suddenly it didn’t feel so right to him. All those years he had known Jay to be prideful and peaky, so if he didn’t like something it might as well had been dead or non-existent to him. Also, Mike couldn’t wrap his mind around Jay treating him this way. They had had their differences and their downs; their friendship was battle-tested, the type of relationship one might only be proud to have. And yet, Jay had deliberately poked the bear over and over until it escalated to an ugly degree.

Somehow, Jay ruing this thing that they had carefully built together just because Mike wasn’t appreciative enough of his fucking-expertise seemed to be a very long stretch. What else could it be that had set Jay off? Mike sighed, ruffling his hair to keep his hands occupied and not reach for his phone and call Jay, just like he wanted to do many times this week. Deep in his subconsciousness, there were thoughts of how he could fix this, by apologizing, begging for it all to become water under the bridge and not asking for any answers. He knew he couldn’t do it face to face with Jay, he was way too mad, way too charged to look Jay in the eyes and plead forgiveness. He could, however, do it over the phone. He had been there before.

About two years ago when Jay was undergoing his butterfly-esque transformation period and the first results of mild exercising and healthy eating began to show, was the time for their first out-of-hand fight to happen. It was also the time that guys started to really hit on Jay hard, making their bar-going time unbearable for Mike who wanted to drink beer, relax, and listen to Jay sell him another crazy feel-bad-and-hopeless movie. There were admittedly simpler times when Mike’s still had some hopes up fueled by Jay bashfully leaning toward him to whisper something in a theatre, or maybe the fact that he was still the only man of constant presence in Jay’s life.

Then suddenly, he couldn’t do any of his favourite things in peace: about every ten minutes there was somebody to come to their table and show his interest in Jay in one way or another as if Jay had it written on him in great red letters: _hot blond deeply inexperienced with love twink needs **you** to show him the beauty of gay sex, right here, right now, come closer, don’t be shy._

At some point during their walk back home, after having been getting progressively drunk for the whole evening, Mike felt like he was going to blow up. And, just a couple of second past that point, he did, when he saw a guy giving Jay’s bare arms an appreciating or rather sleazy look. 

“Can you calm down with that?” Mike nearly shouted, grabbing Jay by the shoulders and shaking him a bit to communicate the depths of his frustration. Jay just stared at him, wide-eyed and bewildered, seemingly not realizing what the problem was.

“What, what’s wrong?” Jay eyed him and placed his tiny hands atop Mike’s forearms as if to comfort him. It did the trick, and then it didn’t, the warmth of Jay’s hands fueling the fire inside Mike’s soul hundreds degrees higher.

“And you have it in you to ask me what’s wrong?!” Mike shouted this time, making a couple of strangers passing by on the street turn their heads to them and look away quickly. Jay’s face fell like Mike had hit him, his eyebrows creasing with pleading unsure expression which did nothing to cease Mike’s fire, but made him drive Jay to the nearest wall and pin him to it with his weight. Jay’s hands still laid on top of Mike’s forearms, his nails burying into Mike’s skin, and his breathing became increasingly hard and hot, reaching the tip of Mike’s nose. All Mike wanted at that moment was to squeeze Jay tight, have his bones crashed and make his soul leave his body, along with his sudden sex appeal.

All he did instead was whisper hectically right into Jay’s blazing confused face:

“I’m really done being ignored while you’re scavenging for somebody who’s willing to fuck you. If you want a dick to pound you, I’m no help to you.”

With that he pushed Jay into the wall again, not hard, he would not be able to hurt Jay even while he was unhinged at most, agitated and burning, leaving the scene hurriedly, not looking where he was going.

The next morning Mike wished he had never been born, with the way Jay looked at him: accusing and upset, and also hurt, beneath the layers of emotions.

And a couple of days later, Jay moved out of the room they'd been sharing. Mike watched him pack silently, trying to tell himself that he was imagining the way Jay's eyes were wet at the corners while he stashed VHS-tapes they'd filmed together into cardboard boxes. 

The thought of it stung Mike's heart, making him think of how Jay looked when he stumbled into Mike's room after his explicit rendezvous, filled him up with desire to take it all back just like he did on the fourteenth day of no-longer-best-friends-with-Jay life.

It was like Mike could see it on a screen in front of him: he picks up the phone, dials Jay's number, waits for it and breaths out 'I'm sorry' the moment he senses Jay beginning to speak. The pause is devastating and lasts, and lasts, and lasts, and then there is a quiet 'okay' on the other side of the line and suddenly the Earth rotates around the Sun again, and the Moon is still there, and Mike is the happiest man alive, driving to pick up Jay from whatever shithole place he is right now.

It wasn’t nice and easy right after, not with the way Mike had hurt Jay, and making up to him was a whole deal. It wasn’t difficult, though. Mike had always had a side that made him ready to dissolve completely in doing Jay’s bidding, and pretty soon all Jay wanted was for Mike to stop tending to him so ravenously.

Mike sat on a chair near the fridge, thinking over it again and again, when suddenly a familiar voice reached his ears. It was Jay, talking to somebody in a hushed tone. The plan had formed in Mike’s head within seconds and before he even realized it, he was in front of Jay who was on his own now, standing in a corner, looking tired and undeniably sad.

Sure, he knew that maybe it wasn't the greatest idea to spring out on him like some sort of a wild animal, but this evening was too much, this situation was too much for him to hold himself back any longer. When Jay finally saw Mike, he let out a tiny pinched squeak and tried to flee, unsuccessfully as Mike swiftly took hold of his wrists and pinned him deeper into the corner for good measure.

“Well,” Mike wanted to shout as was planned, but instead the words came out as a low angry murmur, “look who I found.”

“M-mike?” when they stood like that, not even an inch apart from each other, the difference in their constitutions really showed. Mike was taller and buffer and Jay seemed even smaller with his body stuffed in the corner and his wide eyes locked on Mike's face, air escaping his mouth in rapid short huffs.

“Yeah, remember me?” Mike almost left out a shaky laugh at how comical it sounded. Like he was a fooled girlfriend or a tricked mobster. Jay didn't find it funny, however, his body stiff against Mike's, eyes unblinking and tongue watering his dry parted lips, which _shiiiit_ wasn’t really something Mike should have been looking at if he wanted to keep it together, but somehow he kept looking at, and Jay just stared at him while Mike's eyes obviously were following the movements of his tongue.

“Fuck,” Mike finally said, matter-of-factly, when Jay was done with licking his lips, but didn't yet come to the conclusion that if he wanted to make it out of the corner without being eaten alive, he'd be better closing his mouth.

Jay's breath felt hot on his chin, Jay's eyes bore into him, and Jay's whole body slightly relaxed into his when Mike pressed closer probingly, not letting go of his wrists, but changing the way he was gripping them: gentler, softer so that Jay could break away if he wanted to. He didn't, instead, he inhaled deeply as Mike caressed the lifeline on his right hand, and let his tongue out for a second round over his shiny wet lips, so slow, and hot, and wet, and Mike's insides turned and unturned. He was possibly about to have everything he’d ever wanted in life and felt played, cheated.

“Mike!” Jay cried out when Mike reapplied pressure back onto his wrists, chocking on his own saliva as Mike pressed into him harder, bathing Jay's cheek with a hot purr:

“Now look at you,” Jay's body was trembling a little in response, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed roughly, “what are you doing here?”

“Nothing,” Jay huffed hurriedly, avoiding looking at Mike and also keeping meeting Mike's eyes like his gaze was chained to them.

“Oh, is that so?” Mike let go of one of Jay's wrists just to draw his attention by running his finger underneath Jay's jaw, causing him to look up. The touch was gentler than he intended it to be, but he didn't regret it nevertheless; the hairs of Jay's beard felt nice on his finger pads and the way Jay glared up at him, both perplexed and hopeful, was so sweet and precious. It was a miracle how he managed to sound aloof and collected when saying:

“Are you out here seeking a guy for another fuck?” Jay's face froze up and Mike gave his chin a delicate stroke then continued, “to get rammed by him while I'm in the next room, listening to you?”

Jay's head rolled back a bit like he was slowly losing control over his body, but his eyes were still on Mike's face as if it was the only thing that kept him from falling apart, and Mike felt proud of himself and his ability to carry on while Jay was about to unfold.

Feeling bold, Mike idly moved his fingers to Jay's mouth and pressed his thumb right onto the centre of his bottom lip and, feeling even bolder and shaking internally, lowered his head to Jay's and whispered quietly: “because all you really want is for me to listen while you come.”

And there went all of Mike's cherished self-control because right after he spoke, Jay shuddered within his grip and _moaned_ , eyelashes fluttering his eyes shut. Fuck, that was way too much to handle, humid air pouring onto Mike's finger and the pinched hapless noise melting Mike's eardrums, the sweet combination of it making Mike's cock twitch desperately. Mike inched his face closer to Jay's, unable to hold himself back from what he had wanted to do this whole miserable week more than ever. He let his finger slide off Jay's quivering lip and pressed his own lips into it, apprehensive, but steady at first, slowly sucking in Jay's hot breath, and then deepened the pressure, capturing Jay's bottom lip between his teeth, his right hand resting on Jay's cheek which was blazing red. 

“M-m-m-mike,” Jay's moaning had gotten to become Mike's favourite thing in the world at that point: the way breathiness in his voice was pronounced and how shaky and trembly it was, as if Jay was scared for his life or, like, already stuffed with Mike's cock and that thought brought back so much in Mike, he didn't just deepen the kiss, he began to outright bite Jay, feeding on his squeaky tiny sounds, conquering Jay's tongue and letting go of it just to conquer it again. And not just Jay's moaning, everything about it felt divine - how Jay arched his back to press closer into Mike's abdomen and let Mike wrap his arms around him, how he squeezed Mike's shoulders, painful and sweet at the same time.

“What?” Mike whispered, breathy and tight, unable to control his voice “what is it that you want?”

Jay only panted in response, searching his eyes and clinging even more shamelessly, bottom lip trembling and glistening with spit.

“Come on now,” Mike stroked his side reassuringly, “use your words.”

“Uh,” Jay whined, eyes bright and dreamy, “you fuck. What the fuck are you doing to me.”

It wasn’t much of a question, more of a pleading, and Jay rolled his eyes like he often did when he felt ashamed of what had slipped past his lips. Mike chuckled lightly; feeling on top of the whole world as Jay relaxed in his arms completely, hiding his hot face under Mike’s chin, pressing his cheeks hard onto Mike’s chest.

“Exactly what you deserve,” Mike answered anyway, feeling as smug as he had ever been. He had waited four years for this moment (there was no point in being ashamed of wanting Jay since the day they met, the awkward haircut and all), and also Jay was so pretty like that: hard and breathless and bashful in his arms, so good against his body. “You pesky little thing. Hiding here like I don’t know you.”

Mike pet back of Jay’s head, tangled his hair a little, sniffed it as well, _oh god_ he felt like Jay owed Mike so much, and Mike owed Jay just as much for every time they missed an opportunity to get to this, the only thing that would break the dam for them being uncontrolled jealousy.

Jay was his, he belonged to him absolutely, rightfully, and as if to further prove it Jay brought his face back to Mike’s, tracing his jawline with his lips, so sweet and adoring, neediness pronounced in every little flicker of his moony eyes.

“Tell me,” Jay exhaled, cheeks pink with anticipation, lips red and dry again like his body was overheating on every level and consuming every drop of moisture it could. “Tell me what I deserve, tell me what you’re going to do with me.”

Mike hummed, considering his options, rocking his hips subtly to wind Jay up even more. It seemingly worked as Jay whined again, clutching Mike’s pelvis his own hips hard and desperate.

“You’re so needy,” Mike commented and Jay smiled at him, speechless still, but appreciative of their little joke. Jay being needy could apply to every moment of his life. One day he needed Gremlin arms, the other a gallon of black scorching coffee, the next day all of Mike’s pens, and there was never a moment when Mike could say no to him. Jay was his little sweet burden that he carried with joy and pride.

“Yeah,” Jay rubbed his face against the fabric of Mike shirt, cat-like, and smiled up at him again. “What are you going to do about it?”

Looking at Jay like that, Mike knew exactly what he was going to do, what he had to do, which was put Jay in his place, assert his dominance over him once and for all. Or at least for the next few hours – the time necessary to fuck the living hell out of Jay.

Mike groped his waist harder, hoping it would be enough to leave a pretty bruise, pulled his face closer to Jay's, and whispered:

“I think I'm gonna use you like a little toy,” he finally fully wrapped his arms around Jay, rocked his hips harder between his legs, now _feeling_ how hard Jay was himself, “and you are going to behave accordingly.”

The air left Jay's mouth in quick rapid puffs, his lips trembling and hips squeezing Mike's pelvis compulsively, his eyes rolling back when Mike exhaled right onto his redden lips: _little slut_.

“M-m-m,” Jay tried to whine and Mike slammed his palm over his mouth, sealing it shut. Jay's chest rose with a sob as Mike continued taunting him:  
“I'm gonna fuck your hole right here where everyone could see you,” Jay's skin was blazing hot under Mike's lips while he was tracing his cheeks, pressing closed-mouth kissed on it, “I’m gonna make you come on this dirty floor and you're gonna lick it up.”

Mike shook Jay's petite body, holding him in his grip firmly, showing Jay how actually small and hopeless he was, that there was no way for him to escape. He wrecked Jay's jaw open with his fingers unceremoniously, tucked his tongue out, holding it in place with his thumb which made Jay whimper, and sob, and pant as Mike spoke:

“I'm going to shove you with your face against the wall, and I'm going to push you open on my cock,” drool leaked profoundly down Mike's fingers and Jay's chin and Mike slid his finger even further, making Jay gag a little, “and you are going to bounce on my cock, up and down. All nine inches, you're going to take it and thank me after I come inside you.”

Jay moaned, with Mike's finger sliding along his tongue and his other hand now holding his head in place. Jay's eyes flushed, drool dripped onto the collar of his shirt, thin ropes dangling from his beard.

“And then I'll leave you,” Mike continued, switching quickly to work four of his digits deep down Jay's throat, the thumb clenched painfully to underneath of Jay's jaw, “lying on this floor, fucked out, and leaking of my come.”

When Jay started to choke on his fingers, Mike released him accompanied by a wet gurgling sound, adding: “Bet no-one would want to use that come filled hole of yours, even though you'll be lying there with your ass up in the air, begging for it.”

Jay opened his tear-puffed eyes, looking like he was awakened from a dream and mumbled barely coherent, breathing hard and pausing to swallow:

“Fuck, I missed your dirty mouth.”

Mike chuckled into Jay’s lips as he kissed him lightly, felt a content smile all over his lips. He pulled Jay by his sides out of the corner and picked him up easily, Jay's arms locked around Mike's neck immediately, his breath burned the curve of it. Mike headed to the nearest bedroom, carrying Jay who was clutching to him and whining in a pinched voice, eyes shut tight and face wet with spit and tears. 

The room looked surprisingly nice, as Mike had expected it to be as old and shaggy as the rest of the house, it was just the tiniest bit dusty like it hadn’t been used for a while; the bed seemed nice as well, the mattress bouncing when Mike dropped Jay onto it and flopped over him quickly afterwards.

Jay was quiet and submissive underneath him, looking like he had completely lost it, eyes opened, though not seeing, and lips parted with the tip of the tongue picking out teasingly. With great care, Mike wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt then licked it because he wanted to. Mike loved him so much. And this love was maybe too much for Mike to deal with, making him mean and fiery deep within, wanting Jay in ways that were far from conventional. Underneath it all, however, was the root of it, of their steel hard bullet-proof relationship that had lasted through thick and thin: the wordless unconditional adoration that ran through them both and filled them with the need to nearly worship each other. It was blood deep and predatory, scary the way Jay liked his horror films – it made Mike’s skin crawl and heartbeat rate rise. It pronounced itself through Mike cooking Jay breakfast when he was hungover, Jay letting Mike crush on his bed when Mike was too drunk to get to his own. These moments of drunken stupor were the ones that Mike liked in particular; Jay caressing his forehead, his fingers so tiny, so precious, and comforting over Mike’s overwhelmed burning skin.

Remembering the little things about their relationship brought Mike back to the reality, the reality in which he was on top of Jay who was breathing hard and shallow, and arching to Mike’s stomach mindlessly. He was _so so_ good for Mike, always had been.

Mike pressed onto him harder and wiped Jay’s mouth with his hand once more, careful, but not too careful, not enough to ruin the emersion. He pawned at Jay’s bottom lip, admiring how beautiful the smaller man’s face was.

His lips, hidden by the moustache, were plump and begging to be kissed and bitten, his nose was perfectly pokable (the thing that Mike had been doing for the last three years was gently pecking the tip of Jay’s nose with the end of his finger at the times when Jay was especially pesky) and his eyes… Mike could write poems about Jay’s eyes, the colour shift of theirs, comparing them to various wicked ways of nature. He would think about the greyness of them as the cold storm of a tornado, and the dark blue would be the heavy rain of early June, and the green, oh _the green_ , so rare, but so pretty, Mike could only compare it to the charm of deep isolated lake that lures you in with the false safety of the bottom near and then tricks you into falling in a hidden pit, drowning you for good. Kinda like it happened with Mike. Who would have thought that a guy who looked like basement-dwelling Kevin Smith wannabe would grow into such beautiful being of seduction.

Throughout the years, Mike had had plenty of intercourses, and none of them could compare to what was happening to both of them at the moment. It was some sort of new and previously undiscovered type of heat, the one that made Mike plant a loving kiss on Jay’s cheek and pinch his nipple right afterwards. Jay let out a surprised squeak and the sound of it made Mike’s dick throb. Slowly, he rose and sat on his knees, observing Jay lying spread in front of him. Mike had never, never seen anything like this before, no man or woman in his life had managed to make him so worked up as Jay did with his lustful and hazy eyes, uncertain twitches of his tiny body which begged him _take me, take me now, claim me yours_. This is what it all has been about, Mike thought distantly, taking Jay’s hand into his and pressing gentle kisses onto the hollows between the knuckles. It was about claiming, about crossing the threshold behind which there was no place for Jay to be alone or taken by anybody else anymore.

“So, yours is nine inches, ha?” his train of thought was shattered by Jay smirking up at him, eyes cleared out a bit. Mike smiled back at him and nipped at the side of Jay’s palm, not hard like a warning.

“Yeah, it was stylistically designed this way for punishment, for example,” Mike brought his other hand to Jay’s pink face and tapped on it a little, “if a bitch gets too cocky.”

This got a laugh out of Jay, just like Mike expected to.

“I knew you were big,” Jay continued dreamily, “it always felt so nice to look at it and be reassured that something like that exists.”

“Reassured?” Mike wondered, already kinda knowing where this was going.

“Ahum,” Jay giggled and Mike simply couldn’t help it, when Jay giggled like that it always got at least a smirk out of Mike.

“I’m kind of into big dicks, did you know?” Jay’s voice was nonchalant and innocent, and if Mike hadn’t known him for all those years, he would have bought it and think that he’s joking or lost interest. However, it was Mike who had spent all those years tending to every one of Jay’s wishes and mind-fucks, indulging himself in this as well, so he knew that Jay wasn’t joking, nor did he lose interest. Underneath, there was fire and it burnt on, Mike could see it in Jay’s eyes, he could hear it in his voice.

“So it made you hope that one day you’ll meet someone with dick as big as mine?” Mike half questioned, half stated, pinching Jay’s soft cheek, getting only a cute suppressed giggle in response.

“You wanna see it?” Mike continued teasingly, placing his hand onto his crotch, the light in Jay’s eyes sparkling with a different kind of intensity. “Want me to show it to you?”

“Yes,” Jay licked over his lips, eyes locked on Mike’s hand moving slowly over the jean fabric, only partially concealing the growing bulge underneath it.

“Hmmm,” Mike sighed, tapping his two fingers over the zipper, enjoying the way Jay’s breath seemed to increase maybe a little bit too much. “Then you’ve gotta show me something in return”.

“Like what?” Jay asked, all panting and blushing underneath Mike, eyeing him like he was drowning and Mike was the only one there to save him.

“What have you got?” Mike tried his best to look assertive and it seemed to work as Jay tightened his lips so that they wouldn’t tremble in response to Mike toying with him, making him feel dependent.

“I don’t have much,” Jay’s voice was unstable, hoarse, it made Mike’s cock leak inside his underwear and he groped himself harder in surprise, sending shivers down his spine.

“I can show you this,” Jay’s hands pushed his shirt and t-shirt up, opening access to his pecs and stomach, the skin of which was so tender and sweet, Mike was sure of it.

“Is that all?” Mike’s tone showed that he was moved by the situation, too, but Jay still looked at him pleadingly like he was completely at Mike’s mercy and Mike wouldn’t have dropped to his knees and serve each and every one of Jay’s biddings if Jay had asked him to.

“I-I can show you how I…” he stumbled as his hand made its way over the light skin of his stomach up to the pecs, circling over a perked up nipple, his voice dropping lower and somehow sounding more helpless because of it “show how I touch myself.”

Jay’s head fell back as his hand continued to travel over his exposed belly, the other one reaching to the nipple that Mike didn’t touch, pinching it and tearing a rough moan out of his mouth, forcing Mike to grope himself again, inflicting pain, but not caring as it shot right through his body. He liked that parallel, the imaginary line of pain that connected them as he kept on applying pressure over his overly stimulated cock and Jay pinched and squeezed his own nipples over and over, arching away from the touch and into Mike’s lower body. Mike could feel exactly how hard Jay was this way, and _oh boy_ was he hard. Mike had never managed to make someone hard just by talking to them, not this hard at least. Jay was a treasure, it was as if he was specifically made this way for Mike and his sick, twisted desires.

“You’re so sweet,” Mike whispered, unable to keep it to himself. Jay moaned in response, louder than before. His hips thrust up, setting a wicked pace for them both as Mike also started to move with the rhythm. It had been a while since Mike came into his pants like a teenager, and he had a thing or two to do before unloading, so he seized Jay’s hands and pinned them over his head, knowing that Jay would like it, having his control limited like this.

“So, so sweet for me,” he whispered it against Jay’s ear this time. “Is this how you get off when you’re on your own? Or you just over-selling it to me? You want to impress me, little bird, don’t you?”

Jay was nothing, but a moaning helpless nerve at that point, the thrusting of Mike’s hips ceased whilst Jay’s hadn’t, became erratic, the last sense of control slipping out of Jay’s body. Mike could only pat himself on the shoulder for having done such a good job of unfolding the man. Jay was surely to come soon, and Mike was patiently looking forward to stripping him naked, peeling away come-stained underwear and revealing Jay’s surely cute spent cock. Mike entertained the idea of licking clean the mess that Jay would make and settled on using it as lube instead. For some reason, he felt like he would need a lot of it. 

“M-m-mike!” Jay gasped, on the edge of it. From the angle in which he was positioned, Mike could see how Jay's eyes rolled back, eyelashes fluttering hectically, mouth quivering.

“Are you going to come for me?” Mike teased, watching something on Jay’s face that no doubt was signs of an orgasm building. “You’re not planning on letting me watch?”

That drew a heavy bewildered moan from Jay’s mouth, and just like that, Mike knew Jay had come right in his pants.

“Fuck,” Mike breathed, feeling a mad combination of dizzy, proud, and a little bit horrified, “you really are like that.”

The noise Jay made next was a weak attempt at question that melted into a shameless stuttering sob of pleasure. Mike understood him nevertheless.

“You _are_ needy.”

All Jay could do at that point is chuckle lightly, wiping heavy bids of sweat off his face. He looked relaxed, and fucked-out, and also blissed. On the contrary, Mike was still towering above him, hard and unsatisfied. As if responding to Mike’s mental pleading, Jay reached to Mike’s chest, still too lazy and reluctant, and caressed the broad space between Mike’s nipples, looking up him in clear admiration. To drive his point home further to Jay, Mike rocked his hips forward, causing the smaller man to shudder. He must have been oversensitive, having come only seconds ago. Thinking about that, Mike poked the soft spot on Jay’s belly, dragged his finger across it, making Jay squirm and breath even harder. Yeah, he definitely was oversensitive.

“Do you like that?” Mike asked, restoring the image of Jay from a couple of minutes ago when he caressed and rubbed his stomach to get off. “Is this something special that I’m touching?”

Jay had no need to answer. The way his pupils blew up and fingers quivered within Mike’s grip, said it all. He was making soft noises just under his breath as well, like he was striving to reveal something and also tried his best to keep it secret.

“What is it, little bird?” Mike leaned to him to try to decipher the little noises Jay was making.

“Camping,” was first of the words Mike managed to comprehend, “tent by the river.” Mike gawked at him in confusion and then it hit him.

About a year ago they and a couple of their close pals went camping in the woods. Their last camping side happened to be near a wild roaring river, and of course, Jay who knew short of nothing about camping and tent-building got his own sleeping place soaked in water. Mike played a gentleman and offered to share his tent, little did poor Jay know about how small the place inside the tent was and how easy it made for Mike to use his advanced tickling techniques on Jay.

It didn’t seem like Jay minded it much, all giggly and panting, squirming away from Mike and also pushing into him, then rolling into a ball, back pressed tight to Mike’s abdomen and hands covering his mouth to suppress the uncontrolled laughter. He was the purest definition of cute with how his cheeks and ears turned bright pink, Mike could see it even in the dimness of the tent, could feel the heat of Jay’s body which always had been so easy to overheat or get extremely cold.

In summertime, Mike had to fetch Jay cool drinks every hour or so, fan him with whatever was available and make sure his sensitive Midwestern skin didn’t burn in the sun. Mike liked the idea that it was him and his sun-cream providing hands who were responsible for the beautiful golden tan that Jay acquired each summer, allowing Mike teasingly call him a radiant golden goddess. Wintertime was no different in terms of how much Mike had to tend to Jay, who was in constant need of being warmed up. No matter how badly Mike longed to see Jay in his glowing summer form, winter still was his favourite time of the year. There was literally no day when he wouldn’t be happy to wrap Jay in a blanket or make hot tea for him, observe him warming his fingers by holding the mug tightly. Sometimes it would cause Mike to place his fingers over Jay’s, capturing them between the surface of the mug and his own, to which Jay always reacted like it was the most natural thing to do, just skitted closer into Mike’s space if he had the chance.

They had never done it outside the comfort of their own apartment, they did, however, a lot of other things that caused many people to believe they were dating. If they went to a bar together, Mike could throw his arm on the back-rest of Jay’s chair, right behind his head, and if Mike sweet-talked to him nicely enough Jay would bring him beer refills like he was Mike’s good twink boyfriend. People talked about it, some jokingly, some not. Mike didn’t mind that at all. With his Jay-obsession, he didn’t feel allowed to be in a real relationship, just quick meaningless one-night-stands and when people thought he was Jay’s boyfriend… well, it solved the problem of being approached, asked on dates, and flirted with, and it also ceased the number of people trying to get into Jay’s pants, which could not be any better for Mike.

He didn’t hate people that Jay dated as much as they made him feel depressed. There was this one guy that Mike almost gave a pass based on how happy Jay looked around him (and on the fact that he was too old to feel actual hatred toward, kinda rich, and supplied them both with food and pocket money in Jay’s case). Though, when it came out that the guy was married to somebody who was referred to as “volcano god”, it didn’t prevent Mike from beating the fucker up. Nothing did if it came down to protecting Jay or avenging him.

It broke Mike’s heart as well, seeing Jay crying his eyes out over a dude who broke Jay’s, and those two months of fruitless attempts to get Jay out of it, lighten his friend up or at the very least make him smile, were the highest form of hell for Mike.

Eventually, they had gotten through it, with Mike using up nearly all of his shitty jokes on making Jay laugh and money savings on obscure horror movie tickets, and Jay losing about eleven pounds. Jay did make up for all of it, though, agreeing to watch new seasons of Star Trek with him and re-watching the old ones when it turned out that the new seasons sucked, all while consuming empty calories in form of beer.

It was things like that that had strengthened their friendship, making them both inseparable, and in some way co-dependent. These things, small and big, led them to the moment when they were about to cross one of the many lines in their lives, one that couldn’t be uncrossed, even if they tried. Knowing that should have filled Mike with fear, or at least make him cautious, but he felt giddy, excited, and Jay underneath him seemed to feel the same way, visibly becoming more turned on as Mike’s hand continued to explore the flat of his stomach. To call Jay’s stomach flat would have been far from the truth though as it was muscular as well as deliciously chubby, and textures of his skin were noticeably trembling under Mike’s gentle and careful touch.

Mike planted a soft kiss on Jay’s forehead before tapping over his nipple, the one Jay paid so much attention to. It felt sour, the gasp drawn from Jay’s mouth felt nice, Mike’s mouth filling up with sweetness at the sound of it.

“You only ever use your fingers, right?” Mike leaned to Jay’s mouth, also bringing his finger there, letting it venture over Jay’s wet shiny lip, pressing over them and causing them to redden even more. The tip of Jay’s tongue darted out, apprehensive at first, but then more eager as it felt its way over the pads of Mike’s fingers, coating them with layers of saliva. It took a lot of willpower for Mike not to moan or just outright whine when Jay looked so fucking good like that. This close, this hot, everything about him screaming temptation. Mike was really enjoying their little foreplay, but there was no way denying how hard it was not to tear off their clothes and ram into Jay, fuck him like a mindless animal, not caring if it felt good or not. Considering all the new revelations, Jay probably wouldn’t mind that at all, the carefree painful fucking probably being one of the things he would get off on.

“That’s right,” Mike praised, just a little out of breath. Jay’s eyes had gone wider at the words, his tongue flickering over his fingers with renewed energy, but before he could take them fully in his mouth and suck on them, Mike took his hand away and pressed his fingers back to the nipple. Jay’s back arched, eyes falling shut at the sensation. With Jay hot and overwhelmed, pressing hard against Mike’s bulge again, Mike had to wonder how on Earth did he manage not to burst yet. Out of all people Jay was, Mike could bet his life on it, the only person who would manage to make him come preemptively, but for some crazy reason, he still held himself together, all while Jay had come already and was getting hard again.

Mike traced a circle around Jay’s stiff nipple, contemplating this mystery. His movements were slow and deliberate, sweet torture for Jay who whined and wiggled, trying to force Mike into applying more pressure. Seeing how painfully needy Jay had become, Mike decided to show some mercy. He backed down, moved his head to Jay’s open heaving chest and took the ravished nipple into his mouth, sucking on it gently, matching the flickers of his tongue with the rhythm Jay had set with his hips again. Jay’s nipple tasted good, fuck, it even tasted good, so right against the rough of Mike’s tongue.

“Oh,” the noises came out of Jay’s mouth as helpless unhinged moans, “feel too good, Mike, oh feels so good.”

Mike only nodded in agreement, having Jay this way indeed felt exceptionally good. He brought his tongue to the other nipple, glided over the pec with his hand, squeezed it tightly. He began to trace a hollow line in the middle of Jay’s stomach with light kisses, soothing the burning skin, each kiss landing more erratic and hurried as he got closer and closer to what he had been longing to get to all along. The tent of Jay’s new erection was finally in front of him, and Mike did not have it in him: he buried his face into it, Jay moaning for him pleadingly as he did.

Without further ado, Mike undid the zipper, feeling like a kid at Christmas Eve again. Like he had expected, the underwear was all wet and there was no way Mike would skip the opportunity. He sucked on it hungrily, taking in the musky scent and peculiar taste of come and pre-come laced in the fabric of Jay’s briefs. A hand crawled in Mike’s hair, gripping it hard and nudging him to go faster and deeper, practically blowing Jay through the material of the underwear. Mike’s own cock throbbed and twitched in the confinement of his jeans at the taste, at the sounds Jay was producing, even more so when Jay’s moaning and pleading increased tremendously. He was breaking, falling apart in Mike’s arms just to come back and get destroyed once more, his willingness to do so taking its toll on Mike as well. Quickly, he reached to his own jeans, unzipping it and freeing his strained cock within mere seconds. The first touch of his trembling fingers was enough to set his mind on fire, ripping a strangled whine out of his throat. Above him, Jay responded with a similar pleading noise, lacing his fingers deeper in Mike’s hair, scratching in thoughtlessly. 

“You okay?” Mike croaked, leaving the bulge for a second.

“Yeah,” Jay’s voice was shaky, just as his fingers dug into his hair. “Please, could you…”

He didn’t have to ask Mike twice, now that he was touching himself with one hand, he could reach one of Jay’ nipples with the other, play with it, and fuck Jay with his mouth simultaneously. One thing was on the list before he should begin. Mike took hold of the waistband of Jay’s briefs and tugged them down, revealing the sweet treasure. Jay’s cock was even better than he had wished, not small, but not big enough not to fit completely in Mike’s mouth. Or at least Mike hoped so. It was high time he proved the accuracy of his eye-balling right – with no further delay Mike took Jay into his mouth, slowly at first and then quicker, hurrying to reach the base of the shaft.

Above him, Jay cried nonsense, slammed his hands onto the bed, gripping the sheets blindly. Nothing else in the world would make Mike feel more proud than this reaction.

Jay was truly made for him and his mouth, his fingers, and hopefully his giant cock. The last one was the reason for Mike’s bother. He really didn’t want Jay to turn this whole thing down just because he felt intimidated by Mike’s size. It felt good to suck Jay off, the slit was leaking constantly like somewhere deep inside Jay there was a crank that Mike had managed to fully obliterate, and the skin of his shaft was so silky and velvet Mike couldn’t take his tongue off of it. However, Mike wasn’t sure if Jay would be able to return the favour, considering Mike’s girth and length. Jay could preach about loving big cocks as much as he wished, but in reality, not many people dared to try and conquer the beast that Mike’s dick was.

Jay released a grumpy little noise when Mike let him out of his mouth and to comfort him Mike gave the leaking tip of Jay’s cock a tiny peck which stained his already wetted lips even more.

“You think you can do it?” Mike wondered, propelled by his sudden inner fear of never being blown by Jay.

“What?” Jay blinked at him, confused, and lifted his head to see Mike better. Something about Mike made him smile, the loving appreciation appearing on his features.

“My cock. You think you can, um, can suck it?”

“Why not?” Jay huffed a small chuckle out, petting Mike’s cheek. “I didn’t dream about it for all this time to miss this opportunity.”

“So you dreamed about it?” Mike exhaled, half amused half scared because the walls between them were tumbling and now he had to tell Jay about his worries.

“Aha,” Jay nodded, tracing a broken line over Mike’s temple. “What makes you think I won’t?”

“Well,” Mike paused and seized Jay’s cock with his palm causing Jay to inhale sharply. “I wasn’t’ joking about my size.”

“Yeah.” Jay panted as Mike stroke him steadily, “I hope you didn’t. I hope I won’t be able to fit it in my mouth the first time I try. Want you to _ah_ , to force me, to train me to take it properly.”

“Like I own you,” Mike added helpfully when Jay clearly had run out of breath, slamming his hips upward to get more and more of Mike’s tauntingly slow touch, “like you are my bitch.”

“Yes, yes,” Jay nodded frantically, “I want to be… I want to be that.”

With a low grunt, Mike quit his hold of Jay’s cock and straightened himself, looking down at Jay who gazed at him expectantly in return, hands holding sheets tightly.

“You want to be my bitch?” Mike smiled at him fondly, petted the warm oversensitive skin of his side. “Then you’ll have to earn it.”

“Okay,” Jay sighed, his lips barely moving, almost frozen with desire. “Tell me what to do, please?” His brows creased in a begging expression, and he always looked so-so cute every time he did that, Mike loved him so badly for it, had to lean forwards and kiss him on the mouth, profoundly.

“I will,” Mike promised, keeping his face mere inches away from Jay’s. “I’ll guide you through this, yeah?”

Jay replied by throwing his arms around his neck and deepening the kiss, making it slow, suffocating, unbearably sweet and tart. The blood thumped in Mike’s ears as he pulled away and walked on his knees towards Jay’s face. Jay watched his every movement, stroking himself with quiet whimpering as if even Mike’s clumsy skirting over the bed seemed arousing to him.

Mike dropped down near Jay’s head with a puff, stroked over his hair, a bit ruffled, but still so perfect. Jay closed his eyes, enjoying being pet. He was just like a spoiled little kitten sometimes, and there was nothing in the world Mike wanted more than to spoil him even further.

Mike waited for Jay to open his eyes, and with him watching, slowly slid his hand over his cock to show it off, moaning with pleasure of having it exposed in front of Jay in its full mighty girth.

The fire sparkling in Jay’s eyes led Mike as he stroked himself according to the movement of Jay’s hand over the swollen head of his own cock, and the same sparkle told him that he was doing everything right when he pushed the head to Jay’s blazing cheek, smearing pre-come over it. Jay’s eyes locked on its head, and he kept stroking himself like the size and feeling of Mike’s cock head resting upon his face was the only feeling he was willing to be submerged in at the moment. Mike moved his cock around a little, keeping on stroking himself with the other hand. Jay’s gaze darted unsurely from Mike’s hand that was keeping the steady pace to the cock head on his cheek a few times, and then finally it was locked on the head again, which Mike was now moving along the length of Jay’s nose. The pre-come was getting smeared all over Jay’s cheek, some sticking to his nose and even his flickering eyelashes.

It really felt like claiming, and Mike knew that Jay felt the same way when another nudge of Mike’s cock forced a pained moan to escape Jay’s mouth.

“Open up for me, sweetheart,” Mike ordered and still was taken by surprise how quickly and gladly Jay seemed to obey him.

He opened his mouth wide as if ready to be fucked right away, to take it all in and inevitably choke on it. Instead of doing so, Mike led the cockhead to glide over his stretched lips, taking in the heat of Jay panting onto it and the wanton sight of Jay’s tongue timidly inching to touch it.

“Wait, wait,” Mike said slowly, his voice coarse, “first, you have to ask for permission.”

Jay sighed at him, but there wasn’t much resistance, he seemed more awe-struck like Mike’s over-the-top dirty-talk abilities genuinely impressed him. He glared at Mike a little still, just like a puny brat he sometimes could be, although it didn’t piss Mike off one bit. He liked it way too much to complain, and Jay’s feistiness somehow made everything feel sharper and hypnotizing.

“Mike,” Jay began, his eyes locked on Mike’s, “I really want it.”

“Want what?” Mike questioned, feeling feisty himself. Jay’s face twitched, but he only looked prettier like this, like Mike was genuinely upsetting him by teasing him.

“This,” Jay breathed out and the tip of his tongue had finally touched the side of Mike’s cockhead, “this.”

He repeated, licking it more firmly, passionately pressing his tongue into the carve of Mike’s slit. It leaked right onto Jay’s tongue, the undeniable confirmation of how badly Mike needed him right then.

“Will you let me?” Jay's tongue touched Mike’s cock again, sending him dangerously close to the edge, “will you let me suck your cock?”

Mike observed him with renewed heat sizzling within his abdomen, thinking that despite having fantasized about Jay being helpless and pleading, only now could he fully appreciate the beauty of Jay’s shameless begging.

“Yes, little bird, you can try.” Giving Jay permission to blow him was something truly divine and Mike almost let out a helpless moan when Jay closed his lips around the cockhead, eagerly flickering it with his tongue. He hadn’t broken the eye contact with Mike either, glaring at him with a mesmerizing mix of lust and devotion, and it was so easy for Mike to get lost in, to dive deeper into the hot haven around the head, drawing huffs and moans out of Jay as he pushed and pushed. Soon enough the whole of Jay’s mouth cavity was full of Mike’s cock and there was still so much for Jay to take. They were in desperate need of a better angle. Accompanied by a wanton moan, Mike escaped Jay’s mouth, a long thick string of saliva and pre-come tangling off the tip.

“Get up,” he ordered, knowing Jay would like it. Through, it was easier said than done for himself, as his thighs were numb and his spine was kind of aching from arching over Jay with his cock buried inside the man’s mouth. Jay was stretching as well, being seductive in the process, of course, probably not even intentionally. Mike wanted to grab him and just pierce him with his cock, shove it so deep and hard so that Jay could sense everything Mike was feeling at the moment. He ran his fingers along Jay’s spine instead, doing it gently, lovingly, hoping it would give away at least a fraction of those feelings. It must have worked, because Jay slipped down on the floor, gazing at Mike expectantly, licking over his already swollen and redden lips to show exactly what he wanted to do.

Mike followed suit, sitting on the edge of the bed so that Jay was positioned right in between his legs, mouth going straight for the cock as soon as Mike got sitting comfortably. Despite all his eagerness, he didn’t take it all in right away, but rather made out with the head, licking the tip and over it occasionally, smearing the sticky substance on his nose and cheeks, slutty, provoking. He licked along the shaft, up and down, knowing full well that it wasn’t enough contact for Mike to spill, but the sight of Jay covering himself with Mike’s pre-come was more than needed, and Mike realized with sad certainty that they would have to hurry up or Mike wouldn’t be able to let Jay get a good taste of his cock.

Mike gripped him by the hair, letting him know his intentions. Jay’s head fell back, mouth opening obediently for Mike to slowly ease into his mouth, gradually letting Jay swallow more and more of Mike’s cock.

“There you go,” Mike goaded him, running his fingers through Jay’s hair. “Good boy.”

Jay batted his lashes at him, twitching like he was near the climax which Mike knew could not possibly be true.

At some point, Jay began to moan, subtly, though enough to send fiery shivers all over the length of the shaft he was taking in so happily. His hands clutched the fabric of Mike’s jeans like he needed something to hold on to, his gaze swimmy and unfocused, breath hard and hot.

Slowly descending into Jay’s mouth felt exceptionally good, especially with the way Jay was looking at him, adoration that was prominent in the beginning giving way to devouring lust. He wanted it, needed it just as much as Mike did, and it showed in the way his hips bounced while he was securely positioned on the floor, clearly needing to get off as well.

“You wanna touch yourself?” Mike scoffed, not expecting any answer, just to tease Jay more. “Wanna show me more how you take care of your needs when there is no man to help you?” 

The idea of Jay needing somebody to release him seemingly affected Jay more than it affected Mike in his wild fantasies. He whined, the grip on Mike’s legs strengthening, and eyes falling shut, cheeks hollowing as he began to suck on the cock in his mouth, gently, but passionately at the same time.

“Oh, baby,” Mike exhaled, the sensation too good to let him control himself. “You’re so sweet for me.”

Like a confirmation of this, Jay glided further down onto the shaft, reaching the base with his lips in no time. Never in his life had Mike seen anything this amazing like Jay with a cock pushed all the way down his throat, lips stretched wide over the base. Some tears had gathered in the corners of his eyes, a thin stream running down Jay’s cheek. Mike knew that taking this big of a cock would make the smaller man cry, and it was a wicked thrill. Keeping that image at the back of his head, Mike eased Jay off a little just to push back in, reliving the beautiful scene of Jay’s mouth reaching the base, his nose buried in the flesh near it. Merciful and also not wanting for Jay to suffocate, Mike release him again, this time taking him back to the tip, pressing it firmly against Jay’s bottom lip. The smaller man was drooling onto it, breathing hard with mouth open, heavy bids of saliva and pre-come rolling on his chin, clinging to his beard. Mike wished he had photographic memory so that he could bring this picture back to life whenever he wanted. Jay’s needy whine took him out of it, and he pushed his cock back again, this time more roughly causing Jay to choke mid-way.

He let go of Jay’s hair, giving him freedom and was bewildered when instead of going for a breath, Jay slid down his shaft again, looking up at Mike as if expecting a confirmation that this was what Mike wanted, this was what Mike liked. He wanted to be a good boy for him.

“You’re doing so good,” Mike was quick to assure him, placing a hand on his cheek, petting him as a praise. “So good, little bird.”

That seemed to please Jay so he continued bouncing his head onto Mike’s cock, not reaching the base every time, but doing it enough to send Mike to a near orgasm space quite quickly.

“Ask for it,” Mike ordered, knowing that Jay would understand. Jay eased off his cock, licking his own saliva off of it and giving it a little kiss as well, like he wasn’t ready to leave it alone just yet.

“Please,” he began, voice rough and fingers twitching apprehensively, eyes wet and soft “Would you, please, come inside my mouth?”

Mike observed him for a second, he knew Jay could do more than that, but he also couldn’t wait any longer, bursting all over Jay’s upturned face and opened mouth just within seconds, covering the bridge of his nose, cheeks and even a bit of his forehead with release. His come mixed with Jay’s tears, dripped down the smaller man’ face, some going inside his mouth and some clinging to his beard and moustache. Jay licked it off his lips, working his tongue over them so that Mike could see and opened his mouth wider when he noticed the intensity Mike was watching him.

“Swallow it.” Jay gazed at him, mouth closing slowly and if Mike hadn’t come literal seconds ago he would’ve as the bobble of Jay’s Adam’s apple signalled his come going down Jay’s throat.

Ignoring his desire just to drop down and rest for a little, let himself comprehend and over-think everything that happened, Mike groped Jay’s sides and lifted him up in his lap, poisoning him there comfortably and began to lick his release away. Jay moaned into his mouth, hands griping the fabric of Mike’s shirt and pushing it off persistently. Carefully, Mike moved back on the bed, farther from the edge, moving Jay who was beginning to rock his hips into Mike’s gut, along with him.

When they were near the centre, Mike pushed Jay away from him onto his back, giving him quick assertive glance. Jay was hard, painfully hard Mike would say, but he still wouldn’t touch himself, needing to be allowed to by Mike. Knowing that, Mike rolled him over and made him sit up then probed him to move back. Jay leaned back to him, flopping onto Mike’s chest a bit awkwardly and looking up at him after settling down with his back pressed to Mike’s chest and Mike’s legs around his sides. Mike’s cock was resting against Jay’s back now and Jay’s own cock was throbbing and leaking as Mike took his ever so sensitive ear lobe into his mouth and sucked on it thoroughly. Pleased moans spilt out of Jay’s mouth with no restraint, his body going weak in Mike’s arms and giving Mike access to his neck. Kissing and sucking on it, Mike reached to Jay’s cock, thinking about making him come again, actually watching it.

“Mhhphike,” a small whine in the vicinity of Mike’s name made him drop that idea and carefully push Jay forward, so that he was on all four before him, showing off so far well-hidden hole.

Mike shoved Jay’s pants and underwear down as Jay simply panted and whined, going as far as wiggling his ass in front of Mike’s face, no doubt to show him how much he longed to be fucked hard.

“So, so needy,” Mike commented, touching himself in the meanwhile unable to resist the temptation.

“Yes,” Jay rocked his hips as confirmation, his voice sounding like the purest form of genuine surrender.

“Do you feel like my little slut yet?” Mike taunted, the noises of his own hand going over his cock, rough and hungry, filling the room.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Jay chanted, words falling out of his mouth and getting stuck in his throat. “Please, I’ve been a good little slut, don’t come without me seeing, I want… I want…”

He panted way too hard, hips humping air uncontrollably, clearly too far gone to think straight, as Mike was in no condition to come again this soon. He looked way too good like this for Mike to pass the great opportunity he saw in it.

“Shhhh,” Mike brought his palm onto Jay’s left bullock, caressed him there to calm him. “It’s alright, you’ve been good. Here, let me reward you.”

With that, he leaned forwards and licked a long line over Jay’s defenceless hole, ripping helpless moans out of the smaller man. The ream of the hole refused to give in right away and it was beautiful, wonderful feeling, how springy the muscles were on his tongue, how Jay rocked his pelvis into the touch, rocking away when the sensation seemed to be too intense.

A hand, and then another crept nigh Mike’s face, Jay spreading himself more for his gluttonous tongue. The sight was delicious to say the least, Jay giving himself over to Mike willingly, purely submitting. Mike felt himself like a starved man, diving deeper and deeper with each swing, the softness and resistance of the orifice driving him near madness. He used everything he had on Jay, unable to fully process what he was doing, only knowing that it felt good for both of them, but still trying his best for the sake of them both. Soon he had to be in that tight velvety space, and there was no way his cock would fit, so he had to put in the hard work.

Not that it was much of hard work anyway; Jay was perfect for it, letting Mike eat him out with relish close to insanity. Mike wasn’t sure he could take it any longer, but the muscles of Jay’s ream were still tight and ungiving so he had to proceed. He was pleasing Jay although, it also felt like he was torturing him, the sensations of Mike’s broad eager tongue sending goosebumps all over Jay’s skin and the moans that were escaping the smaller man’s mouth sounding like screams for help.

With Jay getting louder and louder, Mike wondered if anybody had heard them through the walls of this seedy house. The music was coming from upstairs, probably blazing outside of the room, but neither Jay nor Mike could possibly get distracted by it. The adrenaline was coursing through their veins, the sounds of their breathing and gasping morphing into one wanton white noise of pleasure. The ream of Jay’s hole was tense even after all the effort Mike had put into stretching it and it was time to switch techniques, Mike decided. He left the hole unattended for a brief moment and heard Jay cry out in complaint. Jay’s was spreading himself in front of Mike still, nice and obedient, knuckles white with stress and fingers slipping every now and then from sweat. Carefully, Mike removed them off the reddened flesh and Jay huffed in appreciation, perking up on his elbows instead. Now Mike had to hold Jay open himself, but he was stronger and his grip was mightier, so there was more access for him at the end. Jay was more relaxed as well, now that it was Mike who was holding him pried open, whining with each thrust of Mike’s tongue into him. Mike continued licking and thrusting, coating the insides of Jay’s hole with his saliva, filling him with it in some sense.

After a while, Mike had lost track of time, diving deeper and deeper, having Jay stretched wide enough, and still not willing to pull away. Even the painful urge to fuck into Jay with abandon seemed to have washed away, leaving only the pressure of muscles on his tongue and lips, the addictive softness of them. Mike felt like he was deaf to the world, only lustful cries of Jay’s pleasure reaching his ears. But ultimately, it wasn’t enough. At the end of the day, he needed to be inside Jay, just like his body needed sleep or water, or food. It was a necessity, and he would die if he didn’t get it. With a discontented sigh, Mike parted away from the orifice, observed it for a second. It was pink, shiny with wetness of Mike’s spit, and most importantly gaping, the results of Mike’s hard work paying off before his eyes as he watched the hole twitch and contort.

“Now,” Mike said, more to himself, trying not the allow himself to dive in for more. Jay tilted his head to peek at Mike, face red and also wet with tears. Mike didn’t hear him cry, though it was possible that Jay’s wild moans overpowered the volume of his sobs.

Jay had never been the one to cry loudly, Mike had learned it the very first time he comforted him. They had met only a couple of weeks ago and when Mike saw Jay sitting on the porch, hands pressed to his face and shoulders bouncing, all quiet and reserved, he wasn’t sure if he should approach him. He did, and from then Jay’s sorrows and worried became his, dissolving in the warmth of Mike’s arms as Jay pressed his face on Mike’s chest, hiding from everything and everyone.

Seeing Jay’s face ignited Mike once again, want in his stomach rising, his cock throbbing at the sight of Jay’s ruined face turned to him and his hole twitching invitingly. Mike felt like he was the king of the world, knowing by the look on Jay’s face that he would let Mike do anything to him. He could make Jay suck his cock again, use him like that and take him home still erect and helpless, finish him there or not finish him at all. Although, if he were to do that, he would probably go with coming all over Jay’s worked up hole, making him wet with his come and then forcing him to dress up, to have Mike’s juice leak out into his underwear. The thought of it made Mike shiver with anticipation. Later, they could do all of that later.

Giving Jay a reassuring smile, Mike lined up, not pushing yet, just stroking himself and watching the emotions flow on Jay’s face. Just like a good needy slut he was for Mike at that moment, Jay locked his eyes on Mike’s cock immediately, mouth falling slightly open like the desire of putting it back in his mouth was racing through his mind and his body responded accordingly.

“Now,” Mike repeated, this time for Jay to hear. Jay nodded slowly, his legs spreading over the sheets as an invitation for Mike to finally get inside. No matter how badly Mike wanted to use that invitation, there was something constantly prominent in him, something that longed for their foreplay to last longer and longer as if the second Mike pushed into Jay, there would be no way to have it done differently, their first time as lovers set into the timeline of the universe in one particular way, whilst Mike wanted it to be so many, many different ways.

He wanted Jay on his back, to watch his face fall with surrender and pleasure, wanted Jay from behind, like a dirty whore, spanking him and calling him names, wanted Jay to ride him, perked nipples left defenceless to Mike’s hungry hands. On the bed, on the floor, by the wall, or in a fucking bath tab, Mike was bubbling with desire to live through each and every outcome of their unexpected intercourse. In the end, these thoughts were unbearable, and looking Jay right in the face, Mike pushed in, slowly and dominatingly, claiming the tight space with his pre-come leaking inside of Jay. Jay squirmed, head hanging low as Mike placed both his hands on his sides, stabilizing him while driving deeper inside. The legs of the man beneath him were trembling, and Mike gave his back sloppy adoring kisses once he was completely buried in him.

He moved back slowly, letting Jay’s hole get used to being so strained. Jay was clearly overstuffed with Mike’s cock, whimpering in a low voice while Mike was leaving his shaking body and shoving his cock back inside relentlessly, but not cruelly. Mike needed to fuck him harder and faster badly, but he would never let Jay break on him, would never hurt him in a way that wasn’t meant to please him. Gasps were ripped out of Jay’s mouth, and listening to them fill the air Mike knew that Jay was too close to last long. He fucked inside him steadily, not letting himself slip into a merciless pace just yet, but with each thrust of his hips, Jay was thrusting his own hips back to Mike’s, getting into it more and more, overcome by the feeling of something so big and powerful claiming him at last. Their pace soon became erratic, Jay screaming and shouting as Mike pounded away deep in him, holding him tight and biting his back and shoulders everywhere he could reach. Just minutes after they had begun, Jay was spilling over his stomach, Mike following close second, both still too overwhelmed by how insanely good their shared climax felt to stop the dysfunctional pace of their joined hips.

They collapsed while still connected, Mike whining at the feeling of his oversensitive cock squeezed by the tightness of Jay’s hole. They lay like that for a while, even though it hurt and ached in multiple parts of their bodies, parting eventually. Jay snuggled himself by Mike’s side, his fingers tracing over his chest and shoulders gently. Mike couldn’t help, but think about the come that now was filling Jay’s orifice to the brim as well as staining the insides of his thighs, and if his cock hadn’t spilt two times during the past hour already, it would have been throbbing and twitching while Mike buried his face in Jay’s hair, casting away an image of sucking his come out of Jay’s ravished overstimulated hole.

“It’s crazy,” Jay sighed, stroking the biceps of Mike’s arm lazily, “it’s like I’ve always felt this link, you know?”

Mike looked down at him, puzzled. Now that they were beyond exhausted and on the edge of sleep, Jay decided to go for spiritual bullshit?

“Like you’ve always been my man.”

“Yeah?” Mike sighed, not ready to be drowned in the complexity of it after the best fuck of his life. “Didn’t wanna act like I was your man. You looked like you might die if I flirt with you.”

“Mike.” Jay came onto his elbows, peered down at him. “I knew you liked me, but… you kinda broke up with everyone you slept with, not giving them a chance, so. And you were so quick to give me compliments and act like I was the centre of the world that I always wondered why didn’t you pursue me for real? We would be in a bar and you would go pick somebody to fuck, and I’d be sitting like: I’m right here. You know?”

Jay inhaled deeply, thumbed the crease between Mike’s eyebrows. The ceiling above them seemed like the most interesting thing to Mike, the world around them starting to spin dangerously.

“And then I told myself that it’s for the best and if you did pursue me more I would end up as your one-time thing.” Jay ran his thumb down Mike’s nose, rested it against his Cupid’s bow. “It would ruin me, probably.” 

Mike closed his eyes, swallowed something bitter on his tongue, Of course, his whatever attitude toward relationship would scare Jay away. Jay wouldn’t be Jay if he didn’t look for at least some semblance of stability in his man. Mike shook his head, unable to believe how much of a fuck-up he was. Instead of wallowing in self-pity, he could’ve asked himself what Jay actually looked for a long time ago and realized that it would be something more than occasional flirting.

“It’s okay, though.” Jay leaned down to kiss Mike’s eyelid, unintentionally moved the water gathered under it. “If I hadn’t known you all these years I would have broken up with you after the first month.”

Mike laughed despite himself, rubbed his face with his hands. When he was done, Jay was still looming over him, a wistful delight on his face. Mike reached to comb through his hair with his finger, thinking: this face is how love looks like.

“Why’d you break up with me?” Mike asked after a while, voice rough.

“You are a lot sometimes. It takes time to appreciate it.” Jay smiled more when Mike took his time to search his eyes for a sign of discontent or disappointment. There was none.

It was miraculous how fortunate Mike happened to be, and the relief on his face made Jay giggle, his eyes doing a sparking thing when his body shook with it. It finally allowed Mike to feel a little bit better. Jay’s laugh had proven to be an effective medicine against many of Mike’s ailments. 

“It was like foreplay in a way,” Jay fully laughed at Mike’s unconvinced expression and kissed the top of his forehead.

“A bit long to be one,” Mike protested mildly, not feeling fit for arguing. Jay just giggled again and despite Mike’s deeply settled fatigue, his cock was able to respond to it by twitching a little bit.

Jay lay down again, nesting himself in Mike’s arms, his head resting under his jaw. It was perfect, his damp skin against Mike’s, the warmth coming from them both secured by the blanket covering them and the smell of Jay’s wonderful hair product was like a promise that from now on everything’s going to be great.


End file.
